


Impatient

by thewondersofsmut



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: It was Damon's 150th birthday and celebrates it in the Grill with you and your friends, but he's being a little impatient for you.





	Impatient

You have celebrated 150 birthdays with your one and only, sometimes its low key, just you and him in a private place, either being slobs or sexy, no in between, or you throw him a grand party with one too many people. At the end of the day, a minute before his birthday ends, he plants a soft kiss, along with a genuine smile, saying how thankful he is to spend his birthday with you and that you being there for him and with him, was the best gift. This year, for the first time, since having too many enemies more than friends, you planned an in between celebration. He didn’t like the idea of hanging out with the mystic gang but deeply, your words ‘they do care for you’ made him happy and let you do your thing. You talked to Stefan, who was more than glad to help you, and you invited everyone in your little team to celebrate at the Grill.

The little surprise banner really did surprise Damon. He rolled his eyes and yet he snuggled to your side, kissing your jaw. “Thank you.” He whispered. “So, since majority of us is a vampire,” Whispering the last part with a giggle. “I baked some very red velvet cake.” Adding unnecessary emphasis, making the brothers laugh. “And for you humans,” You joked with a scoff, looking at Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Alaric, and Bonnie. “I baked a regular chocolate cake!” You smiled, putting both cakes, decorated with 'Happy Birthday Damon’ with a cute drawing of a smiley with fangs. “Aren’t you the sweetest.” Stefan said and Damon agreed. “Happy 150th birthday, my love. I can’t believe you put up with me or my will to celebrate your birthday for more than a century.” You started as you lit the candle on the cake.

“Always have and always will, kitten.” He said, kissing your temple. Stefan smiled, seeing a whole different side of Damon when he’s with you, not necessarily good but it was better than normal. Damon blew the candles and everyone cheered much to his dismay. The table was filled with food and drinks that he loves, all coordinated by you and Matt, it was fun, Damon wouldn’t really admit it but you knew. Whilst eating, chatting, generally having fun, you had a great idea of teasing Damon, letting your hand wander down in his pants. It was pretty loud so you were generally the only one hearing his very restricted and tiny groans. You smirked at him and he lightly glared at you. “I’m gunna grab some more drinks.” You said standing up. “I’ll help you.” He said and you nodded. At this point almost everyone was drunk to comprehend. “Bring some whiskey, (y/n)!” Stefan slurred, making you giggle.

The trip towards the bathroom was incoherently constructed, bumping on a table, a seat, heck a person, but you made it. Damon immediately pinned you to the wall, kissing you fiercely. “You, little one, can be a huge distraction.” Damon said in between kisses as his hands travelled to your ass, squeezing it, then up to your hair, slightly pulling, exposing your neck. He ravished it, nibbling at your flesh. You moaned, igniting a flare on your lower abdomen. You pinned him across, kissing him down his chest and making your way to kneel. You unzipped his pants, trying to hold in his hard cock. You stroked him, making him lean his head back, his hand on tangling on your hair. You licked the tip then making your way the whole length until you gagged yourself. He groaned, bucking his hips forward. You continued to suck his cock, teasing the tip until he can no longer take it.

He sped you up, kissing you, invading your mouth. He turned you around, leaning you forwards as you supported yourself on the sink. He teased your wet pussy, inserting just the tip until you begged to fill you up to the brim. He then suddenly thrusted all the way in, making you gasp. He then set a strong fast pace, this was a quickie after all. His hands were gripping your waist, anchoring himself to you. You were both groaning and moaning, getting closer to the edge. You could feel him swell inside you and that brought you to your release with a moan of his name. He thrusted more and as you clenched around his cock, you brought him right to his orgasm. He slowed down but before he can pull out, the door to the bathroom was opened by Stefan. You gasped and Stefan immediately closed the door. You and Damon sped to get cleaned up and presentable. You finally grabbed the drinks with Damon and got back to your table.

“You two took too long!” Caroline whined, pissed drunk. Stefan scoffed. “Right, in the bathroom!” He said, rolling his eyes. “Oh god! Ew!” Bonnie commented, making a face. You and Damon, being the cocky ones in the bunch just laughed. “Can’t wait.” Damon smirked and you giggled. “You two are impossible!” Matt said. “Shut your face and just drink!” Damon joked. The night continued a little longer until everyone was seeing two. Taken care by the more responsible Alaric, who drank just half of the amount everyone had, took most home. You and Damon? Straight to the boarding house, continuing what was happening in the bathroom. Stefan deciding to just stay at Elena’s for the better. Best birthday by far, according to Damon as you two continued to fuck each other senselessly until the sun begin to rise.


End file.
